fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crest
Crest Arcana Can we actually list which Crest is which Arcana in the Trivia? I am actually interested in that, please. I think it would be great if we went into detail. Omegaxis1 (talk) 20:38, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Doesn't it make more sense for the Cichol to be Justice? To me, knowing that Justice represents fair and honest decision making, and that Strength predicts triumphant conclusion (and lack of self control when inverted) makes me think they should be reversed. Justice and Strength can each be interchanged in their placement, so it wouldn't be too farfetched. Plus the Crest of Cichol looks like scales, and the Blaiddyd family is known for being ridiculously strong. 03:18, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Strength fits Cichol more than Justice, as Justice fits Dimitri more. You're associating with Strength to mean brute strength, but it doesn't mean that. It means more toward the inner strength, confidence, and such. Thing about "Justice" is that it can go about characters that fight for the collective sense of justice, or personal, which can go wrong. Dimitri having his boar phase and then his redemption phase go about the case of how the Justice Arcana represents. Omegaxis1 (talk) 04:25, February 10, 2020 (UTC) : Oh, uh, the Crests that correspond with the Arcana list isn't just a head-canon concept, it is an actual thing that is represented in the game. As an example, the texture to the right is part of the texture map of the Black Beast; if you zoom in on the model's thorn during Chapter 6, the Crest Stone reads "DEATH XIII", which is representing the Crest Stone of the Lance of Ruin, AKA the Crest of Gautier. This means that Gautier is represented in the Arcana List as Death. In case you're curious, this texture thing also implies to the Immaculate One, the Lord of the Desert and the Lord of the Lake with the Crest of Seiros, Macuil and Indech, respectively. : The long story made short is that regardless of whether Seteth is associated with justice rather than strength, or something completely different, the Crest of Cichol will always Strength in the Arcana list because of the order in which the Crest Sign items appear in New Game+ (starting with Erest and the Fool, ending with Lamine and Judgement). Though (as far as I know) there's no official source talking about the Crest of Flames, we all kind of agreed that means "The World", as that is the last Arcana and right after Judgement. TheHenrai (talk) 09:37, February 10, 2020 (UTC) The eighth spot in the tarot deck can be either Strength or Justice. This is because of a very influencial tarot deck that had the two cards reversed, because Strength fit better under Leo while Justice fit better under Libra. Some crests, such as those of Cethlean, Charon, and Riegan to name a few, very obviously visually depict the cards they represent, being The Lovers, The Tower, and The Moon respectively. My reasoning is that it can't be a coincidence that The Crest of Cichol resembles a pair of scales if that is the case. You forget that Strength can indeed represent literal strength and that the inverse of Strength means brutish, thoughtlessness, and disgrace. I figue that the inverse of the cards would be the character at their lowest point, but that's mostly a headcanon. 07:34, February 13, 2020 (UTC)